T Shirt
by BieberLove
Summary: James and Kendall broke up now all James can do is stay in his apartment with Kendall's shirt on.


James Diamond stood in front of his apartment closet. He stared blankly at all of the clothes. There were more scattered across the floor behind him. He had put almost everything in there on he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go hang out with Logan and Carlos anymore. He never use to go out without Kendall. The always double dated with their other two best friends, but James and Kendall broke up five weeks ago. Kendall moved back in with Mamma Knight and Katie. James didn't remember how to do much without his blonde lover. He missed him dearly, but Kendall broke his heart when he made out with Jo. (Or shit face whore as James called her.)

The tall brunette sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He really didn't care that is hadn't been brushed in a couple of days. He peeled the blue designer shirt off. He slid out of his black skinny jeans and grabbed the only thing Kendall left behind. Even if the brunette didn't want to admit it, he was almost close to begging Kendall to leave his old Minnesota jersey behind, but he the blonde knew James way to well and left it behind on purpose.

Another sigh escaped James' lips and he pulled the jersey over his head. Now he was only in the loose shirt and his black boxers. He walked over to the couch and laid down, crawling into a ball. He reached for his phone on the coffee table and sent Logan a text saying he wasn't feeling well. James tossed the phone somewhere on the other side of the couch and the tears started to flow.

The next day, Camille and her new friend, Peggy invited James to go shopping with them. Camille knew James loved to shop for new things. James wanted to be strong and go. It was just so hard for him. He missed Kendall so much.

He was in a pair of baggy jeans and still had Kendall's jersey on. He was clutching the front doors handle, his knuckles turned white. A sob made its way past the pretty boy's pale lips. He didn't think he could even get out the door. He couldn't leave his own apartment even though that's what he wanted most. It was empty without Kendall around anymore. His hand released the door and went into his pocket to get his phone. He was canceling on his friends again. James held his breathe as he waited for Camille to answer her phone.

"Hey, James. Do you need a ride or something?"

"N-no, I just w-wanted to tell y-you I… I can't go… I-I-I'm sorry."

He could hear the girl sigh on the other line, "James, you can't stay locked up in your apartment all day, everyday. You have to come out sometime."

"…"

"You know, Kendall hasn't been out either," she mumbled, knowing she would get something out of James.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. He yelled at Jo for going over to 2J. Two days later she moved out of the Palm Woods and nobody knows were she went, but they think she is quitting New Town High."

"Oh…"

"She sent you a letter. Have you even checked your mail in the last couple of days?"

"No… Well, Logan comes over to make sure I pay my bills while Carlos tries to make the place more lively."

"James, check your mail and please leave your apartment. Gustavo is eventually going to make you guys go back to work."

"I'll try, and I know."

"I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye," he hung up before the other line went dead. He walked to the kitchen and glanced at the paper and envelopes on the counter. One pale teal envelope stood out. On the front in neat letters wrote the second name James hated to hear at the moment, Jo. He bit his lip, debating on opening it or not. After leaning against the counter with it in his hands for at least ten minutes, he ripped it open. A short note was inside.

_Dear James, _

_I know you must hate me. I'm so, so sorry for even trying to break you and Kendall up. I realized what I did when Camille, Carlos, and Logan were telling me about how you lock yourself up and don't leave your house. I feel horrible. I went to talk to Kendall and I ended up trying to kiss him again on pure instinct. He pushed me away and started yelling at me. It's all my fault… Don't blame him. He was screaming to the top of his lungs how much he loves you and misses you. Then he started crying! I was so shocked! Katie came out of nowhere and clung to his waist. She told him to calm down and some other things I couldn't hear. I stood there until he was calm. Then he gave me the meanest look ever. He told me I got my wish. That I ruined his life and he hope I was happy. I'm not proud of forcing myself on his and breaking you two up. I know you must think Kendall had some part in it, but it was just me. I kissed him, not the other was around. If you don't forgive me then please forgive him. I've decided to move back home so goodbye, James. I hope you and Kendall make up._

_I'm so sorry,_

_Jo_

The paper slowly started to crumble in James' shaking hands. He had no clue what to think. So many thoughts were going through his head. He placed it back on the counter and looked t the clock on the wall. It was 6:45. If he remembers right, Ms. Knight should be taking Katie out to do some auditions. He went to his bedroom, which he hasn't slept in since Kendall left, to get his keys. He decided not to go back from his phone as he went straight out the door. James got in his car and headed towards his old home.

The lobby was empty. There were a few people at the pool. He took the stairs up, seeing as they were faster, and soon his was standing in front of 2J. He looked at his keys to find the right one. He kept the old key, because Ms. Knight insisted that all the boys keep theirs just incase. Upon finding it, he unlocked the door and slipped inside.

James quickly spotted Kendall sleeping on the neon orange, L shaped couch. He had a thick, green blanket on top of him. James gently closed the door and walked over to the blonde. He tried his best to crawl up beside him without falling off. He was hanging off just a little. He used one hand to move Kendall's bangs away from his eyes and the other wrapped around the other boy's torso.

"Kendall," he whispered, "wake up." He waited, but the blonde didn't move, "Kenny, baby, wake up, please."

"James?" Kendall moaned, eyes fluttering open. Then his eyes shot wide open, "Jamie, is-is that you?"

"Yeah," a smiled made it's way to James' lips for the first time in weeks.

Kendall stretched his legs out, giving James more room to get comfortable. "W-what are you doing here?" Kendall pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around James. The brunette snuggled closer.

"I couldn't do it, Kenny. I can't live without you. It's to hard. I've missed you," James muttered as he rested his head against Kendall's chest. Kendall tightly pulled his arms around the taller boy.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry. I love you, Jamie."

"I don't care what you did or what she did. It doesn't hurt as much as being away from you. I love you so much, Kendall. It did hurt, but I want you and only you. I don't want to be away from you any longer. Will you move back in? It's so empty there. I need you."

Kendall grinned down at James, "I would love to move back in. I only want you too," he lifted James' chin and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. He pulled away, but James wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back down.

"Don't ever leave me again, Kendall Knight."

"I wouldn't dream off it, James Diamond. I love you," he pecked the other's lips again.

"And I love you," he pulled Kendall's lips back to his and kissed him with more passion.

Their tongues once again danced together in a beautiful rhyme. Both smiled into the kiss, happy to be together again. Kendall moved back into the apartment that same night. They were cuddling on their bed, watching TV.

"Kendall?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thanks for leaving me your jersey," he lifted his arm so Kendall could see he was still wearing it.

"I thought you might need it."

"Don't think I didn't notice you wearing my lucky white V-neck," he winked at his boyfriend, nuzzling into the boy's neck.

Kendall chuckled, "I needed it." James smiled.

* * *

**This is just something that came to me when I was listening to T-Shirt by Shontelle. Review? :D**


End file.
